Fira (ability)
.]] '''Fira' (ファイラ Faira), also known as Fire 2, is the level two Fire-elemental spell from most games. Before the release of Final Fantasy VIII, it was translated as Fire 2. In the Finest Fantasy for Advance series, this is updated. Certain enemies, mainly Fire-elemental ones, will be healed by the spell. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Fira', also known as FIR2 in the Famicom release and Fire2 in the Origins release, is a level 3 Black Magic spell that can be bought in Elfheim and can be learnt by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja Job classes. In the Famicom and Origins releases the spell inflicts between 30 and 120 Fire damage to all enemies and can be bought for 1,500 gil. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases the spell inflicts moderate Fire damage depending on the caster's Intelligence and costs 1,000 gil to buy and 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Fira is a level 3 Black Magic spell with a base power of 55 that can be bought for 1,500 Gil at Village of the Ancients, Northwest Saronia, Doga's Village and Falgabard. It can also be cast through the Bomb Fragment item, and one can be found in the Vikings' Cove. The enemies Vulcan, Magician, Sorcerer, Hellgaroo Mage, Flyer Mage, Giant Rat, Gutsco, Hein, Goldor, and Kraken can use this spell against the party. Final Fantasy IV It uses 15 MP and can be used by Palom at level 12. Rydia learns it upon joining your party for the second time, and Tellah learns it upon completing Mount Ordeals. Fusoya can also use it. It has a spell power of 50 (64 in non-DS versions). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years '''Fira' is a Black Magic spell that can be cast by several party members throughout the game. It costs 15 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy V It is a level 3 Black Magic spell and uses 10 MP. It can be purchased for 600 gil at Karnak and Crescent. Final Fantasy VI '''Fira' costs 20 MP to cast, and is learned from the Espers Ifrit at a x5 rate, Maduin at a x3 rate, and from the equipment Flame Shield at a x5 rate. Terra Branford learns it naturally at level 22. It has a power of 60, hit rate of 150, and is vulnerable to Runic. ''Final Fantasy VII It can be learned by equipping a Fire Magic Materia with at least 2,000 AP. It uses 22 MP and has a base spell power equal to 1.25x the caster's Magic stat. The 1996 Demo release gave Barret access to this spell for a cost of just 8 MP. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- '''Fira' is an elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Red *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Fira is a Magic Materia that shoots two fireballs that seek out targets and explode, hitting each target twice. An alternate version of Fira, '''Dark Fira', also fires two fireballs and inflicts Poison and Silence. Fire costs 14 MP to cast, and Dark Fira costs 20 MP. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Fira' inflicts moderate Fire-elemental damage to one opponent. It is a common spell that can be drawn from many enemies whose level is between 20 and 29. Level 20-100: Bite Bug, Bomb | Draw Points = None | Refine = F Mag-RF: 1 Magic Stone refines into 5 Firas, 1 Bomb Fragment refines into 20 Firas Mid Mag-RF: 5 Fires refine into 1 Fira | HP = +2 | Str = +0.15 | Vit = +0.08 | Mag = +0.15 | Spr = +0.08 | Spd = +0.12 | Eva = +0.04 | Hit = +0.16 | Luk = +0.12 | Elem-Atk = Fire: +0.8% | Elem-Def = Fire: +0.8% | ST-Atk = No effect | ST-Def = No effect }} ''Final Fantasy IX Vivi can learn Fira from a Flame Staff, a Power Belt, or a Topaz. It costs 12 MP to cast, requires 50 AP to learn, and has a spell power of 29. Final Fantasy X '''Fira' can be learned from Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. It uses 8 MP. ''Final Fantasy X-2 It can be learned by a Black Mage for 40 AP and costs 12 MP. Fira can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability '''Flame Geta', by equipping the NulBlaze Ring, or by passing through the green and red gates on the Heart of Flame garment grid. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Fira' can be purchased in Rabanastre, Nalbina Fortress, Eruyt Village, and Mt. Bur-Omisace, though in the first two they will not appear unless enough of the story has been completed. Its license, Black Magick 3, costs 35 LP. It initially costs 18 MP. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Fira' in Final Fantasy XIII is the second stage fire elemental spell. It can be learned by Lightning, Vanille, Sazh, Hope, and Fang. It uses up 2 slots of an ATB gauge and is an area of effect spell. This spell can only be cast while in the Ravager Role. ''Final Fantasy Tactics It can be learned by the Black Mage Job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance It can be learned by the Black Mage by equipping a Firewheel Rod, and requires 200 AP to master. It uses 12 MP. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Fira' can only be cast when fusing Fire Magicite. You must combine two Fire Magicites to cast this. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Fira' can only be cast by piling two Fire spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it will cast Fira +1. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King '''Fira' is the level 10 Fire spell, exclusive to the Black Mage class, and caps at level 100. It deals Fire damage to two enemies, can be used twice per battle, can be used up to five times a day, and requires two turns to cast. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Fira' is cast by stacking two Fire target rings. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Fira' is one of Cloud's Brave attacks that fires a single fireball with limited tracking. Names in Other Languages *Spanish: Piro+ *German: Feura - First syllable of German word 'Feuer'+ra *French: Brasier + (literally "Inferno +") Gallery Category:Black Magic